


Itachi is coming home

by Chy_chan



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Chy_chan, I do not own anything from the Naruto series, My Work, Naruto series - Fandom, uchiha sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chy_chan/pseuds/Chy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in Sasuke's point of view as well as itachi's. It switches from one to the other. i apologize for any mistakes and grammar errors. :3 but here you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Itachi is coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Sasuke's point of view as well as itachi's. It switches from one to the other. i apologize for any mistakes and grammar errors. :3 but here you go.

~~~~~~

Sasuke POV-

Itachi is finally coming home tomorrow. After three long years Nisan will return. My stomach fill up with butterflies.... But in the back of my mind.... The hunger builds

Itachi POV-

I will be returning home to otouto. I wonder what he'd be like now he was only 13 when I left. He wasn't able to understand what was happening. I couldn't be around him, with this filth growing in my mind. Lusting my little brother was wrong.... But why does it feel so right?

~~~time skip to next day~~~

Sasuke POV-

He will be here any minute! I've cleaned up my room considering even though he has his own room our parents used his room as a storage closet. So we will have to share a bed *the thought shot a fire into my chest* s-sharing a bed? With Niisan? This is the sweetest nightmare... My train of thought was disrupted by a voice calling out down the hall... He's here

Itachi POV-

I walked up to my old home, should I knock? No it's still my home. So I let myself in. "Hello?, I'm home!" I tell down the hallway. A few minutes of silence, then the door to sasuke's room opens and he comes running down the hall. "Nii-San!" He screams in delight. He is the same yet so different, he still has his raven hair tall and thin maube 5'8 ? but still he was so sexy,And we embrace but longer than we should for several moments I hold him and Barry my face into his neck. And it sparks the fire in my belly.

Sasuke POV-

His arms are warm and strong, I can't help but Barry myself into his chest. What's happening to me? A-ahh his face... His mouth is so close to my neck! I-I can't I should? God knows I'm hungry for him. My hands slide on their own to his lower back. I just can't! His body is alittle more built than I remember but still slim, his hair is still in the loose ponytail as always, I can feel the trace of Abs against my front. He feels so good against me.... I have to stop this!

Itachi POV-

I can feel his body tense, slender and firm. The perfect shape. I can feel his slender fingers sliding down my back. Does he know what his touch causes me? It's bliss... No we can't, please... Don't stop., I mentally shout to him I can never speak aloud my desire.

Sasuke POV-

I push away from him. I'm building up too much I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from tearing his clothes off.

"Heh, it's so nice to be together again Nii-San" I smile a light shade of pink on my cheeks... *why am I so different with him?, I'm so different with others... But with him, I'm weak almost childlike even?

 

I help Itachi with his bags in our room, I marvel at his wonderful body. I hope he doesn't notice me watching him. I sit on the bed and stretch yawning, I am a very lazy person. I take off my shirt and crawl into bed for a quick nap as Nii-San gets settled, but I feel a firm warmth against me. "W-what?" I whisper to used and turn to have my face inches from Itachi's...

ITACHI POV-

I just can't help but test the waters, I seen the slender form of his chest, I could feel my hunger growing more. As he lays into bed it was an open opportunity. I had to try atleast, right? I shake the doubt from my head and strip to my boxers and crawl into bed laying against sasuke. He stirs in confusing and turns to face me. I've never seen a face so beautiful. I stare into his eyes and see the same hunger growing in him as in me. I have to steal a kiss, just one. I lean in closer and watch for any resistance, nothing he was frozen I press my lips against his pale feather soft lips. He tastes sweet like candy, I need more...

SASUKE POV-

His lips!? So soft and delicious. I can't controls myself. I wrap my arms around his firm body tangle my fingers in his long silky hair. I deepen the kiss opening my mouth willing his tongue to dance with mine. His taste was like no other. Sweeter and softer than any girl, so different. I can feel the lust bubble deep in my stomach traveling to my groin. I just want him, all of him. What is this love I feel, my mind goes crazy but I want to loose myself in this kiss.

~~~~~~

-TIME SKIP-

Sasuke POV-

It was the day after Itachi came home. I'm just now stirring out of my sleep. Then the memory hit me.... Our kiss.

I can still feel his on mine. How could this have happened? He feels as I do? It all seems like a dream. But there he is. His breathing slow and steady. I want him. It's 10:00 am our parents are long gone. They are barley ever home. That's why me and Nii-San are so close. We were all we had. Till training started. Then we seen less and less each other. I shake my self awake and smooth my hair as good as it'll go. Then I turn and lays against Itachi's back. His smell is soft and warm. His skin is a little chilled so I press myself closer against him. My movements have stirred him awake.

Itatchi's POV -

I feel a slender form against my back. Sasuke.... I would know his touch anywhere. I change my position to face him. Eyes are still in a sleepy state. He is just so attractive.

"Good morning little brother." I let a sleepy smile play in my lips

"Same to you Nii-San" Sasuke replies with a smile.

His smile is heart melting. I can't keep myself from loving him any longer. I can't hide it.

"I love you Otouto, more than a brother should. It's wrong and will be so frowned apon, but I can hide it no longer from you.... Will you please accept me?"

I watch his face, I see so many thoughts run through his mind. Then his eyes soften and his lips crash into mine with such force I am pushed onto my back and he is atop of me.

-SASUKE POV-

He loves me! He really loves me! I kiss him fiercely, I want him to feel my love. I don't want him to just hear it. I straddle him and lay soft love bites down his neck, I kiss and I nipp his soft skin with my teeth. His hands are running down my hips. I'm rushed with lust. Only our boxers keep up apart, I cover his firm chest on kisses softly teasing my infuse over his now hard pink nipple. My face is warm from my blushing cheeks. I can feel his hard member press into my stomach. Look up Into his eyes as my tongue work soft circles over his nipple. I see him holding back his noises of pleasure. I bite his nipple ever so softly. Not wanting any pain to come to his lips. It's to much for him, a almost girly moan comes from his lip.

-Itatchi POV-

Ugh! It's so good! I've never felt such intense pleasure. I let out my first moan, an it's definitely not my last. His mouth works slow and magically. I need him. I look down to watch his face, his cheeks rosy pink. It's so cute. W-what is he doing!? He has his hand down my boxers. His slender fingers are wrapped around my member. It's so good, I moan loudly an run my fingers through his hair. I feel like I'm going to explode.

-Sasuke POV-  
I want to please my Nii-San. That's the only thing on my mind. I slide off his boxers, his hard member sticks up hard and throbbing. I slowly drag my tongue up over his shaft up to his tip. I softly suckle on him. He softly pulls my hair and rubs down my back. I let out a soft whimper. I grow harder than I ever been. I wrap my fingers around his shaft and pump him fast and hard. His moans have grown louder and gives me deep throaty grunts.

"S-Sasuke ! I'm gonna explode!" Itachi moans loudly and bursts into my mouth. His seed is warm and smooth as it travels down my throat.

-Itatchi POV-

His mouth was so warm and soft. I've never felt anything so sweet. I have let my seed free Into his mouth. I've never felt so satisfied.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke!" I blush a bright red.

"It's fine Nii-San" he smiles sweetly and snuggles up closely. "I like pleasing you big brother" his voice is soft and sweet.

"D-don't you want me to return the favor?" I pull him closer and bite my lip softly.

"Not now Itachi. I just want to be close to you." He nuzzles his face Into my chest.

I could stay like this forever.

 

We've laid together for hours, it's 1pm. His soft breathing is soothing. I lay wrapped in his arms. I never want to go anywhere. Well... Maybe just to the kitchen I start feeling my empty stomach. It lays out a soft rumble. Maybe I'm hungrier than I thought.

-Itachi POV-

He has grown so hungry. How dare I keep him locked up in this room with me. I am also peckish, we should eat now. "Uh, Sasuke your stomach, lets go eat we haven't eaten all morning."

I say with a soft voice.

"Mmmm yes I could eat." Sasuke says cheerfully crawling out of bed in just his boxers. He is just so attractive. I fallow his lead sliding my boxers up right and slide my arm around his waist as we walk into the kitchen.

Sasuke POV- I enjoy his touch, it makes me feel safe and secure. We walk down the hall and through our dark liking room made up of Uchiha colors. We walk Into the pale white kitchen, the counters are smooth and clean considering we barley ever use them. I hear Itachi going around closing the windows and shutting the curtains. "Umm, Nii-San whatcha doing?" I ask looking back at him.

"We're more than half makes we can let anyone see it would be indecent" he replied with a hint of something in his voice. I make my way to the fridge and open it bending over to look at the contents. I feel my Nii-sans groin press against my backside... "O-oh my" my voice trembles, It seems he is hungry for more than food...

Itachi POV-

Oh how perfect his bottom is. So perky.... I believe it's now time to return the morning favor he gave me. I want to have my hard member deep into his tight hole. I hear his breathless whisper as I press against he behind. "Mmm Sasuke I can't hold my self back any longer" I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him up against me closing the fridge. I carry him to the table and sit him there. "I-Itachi, what are you doing???" His cheeks blush a perfect shade. "I'm so hungry for your body Sasuke, I need to taste all of you" I whisper softly into his ear, my lips softly brushing against him. I slowly make my way down to his chest sucking on his candy pink nipple working my hands slowly up his thigh. His skin is as soft as silk. I can't hold back my lust.

Sasuke POV-

I can't resist my moans leek from my mouth. His mouth has worked wonders on my body. So soft and gentle. I need more of him! "Nii-San! Please more!" I plead. Before I know it he had turn me over on my stomach and bent me over!... O-oh I tremble in such a bliss. My legs stand open for him to enter deep into me, but instead of his own member rubbing against my hole, it his soft wet tongue. I groan loudly I've never felt such a exotic feeling.

Itachi POV-

His hole is so sweet I work my tongue slowly into him, he is so tight! I thrusts my tongue deep into his behind. His juice is so sweet. I work my tongue back and forth, slowly letting his moans comes to a steady beat. He had became soaking wet. I kiss up his back sliding to finger deep into his tight hole. "I-Itachi!" He groans in pleaser and digs his fingers into the tables edge. His sweet pleasure sounds have made my member rock hard and throbbing. "Sasuke, moan for me. I want to hear you" I bite softly Into his shoulder reaching around to his throbbing member and slowly strokes his shaft.

Sasuke POV-

Oh it hurts alittle but it feels so good! I whimper quietly and press back against his finger. "Yes Itachi! M-more!" I moan with such depth I can't stand it! His fingers wrap around my shaft an ever so slowly start pumping me. I feel him push a second finger into me! "A-ahh! I'm so full! Your stretching me so much!" I yelp softly an dig my nails into the table. "Sasuke, relax it will feel better I promise" he soothes me with his voice pumping my hard member faster to beat the pain away. I'm dizzy with such strong bliss! He leaves a trail of love bites down the back of my neck as he slides his fingers out of my hole. And replaces them with the tip of his warm hard member... "Y-yes, I want to feel your love Nii-San!" I beg him for his member I need to feel him deep In side me.

Itachi POV-

I can no longer take the wait, my member is throbbing. I teasingly rub against his hole. I want to kiss him and see his faces of pleasure. I easily turn him and lay him on his back on the smooth table. "Are you ready Otoutuo ? "

"Y-yes please Itachi, I want to feel you!" He whines and squirms his soft behind rubbing against my long hard member. I place myself at his entrance, and slowly slide my way deep into his opening. "S-Sasuke! You're so tight, you feel so good!" He arches his back and moans my name ever so loudly. Yes I've wanted nothing more than this very moment.

Sasuke POV-

My moans echo against the empty walls. It's so good! "M-more! Please Itachi, I need you!" I can't help but beg for more. I ask and he gives. He thrusts slow and deep in to my warm wet Insides. He moans match mine. He puts his hands on my hips pulling me Into each thrust. "O-oh I feel you so deep Inside me! It feels so amazing!" I scream in ecstasy. "A-re you ready for more?" His voice is breathless "yes please" I moans and place my hands on his chest. I'm dizzy with pleasure.

Itachi POV-

He clenches his hole so tightly around me! I feel like I will explode any second! I wrap my fingers tighter around his members shaft and pump him hard as I thrust deeper and harder into him. "I-I'm going to cum Sasuke!" Moaning I thrust faster as i pump his shaft to match the rhythm of my thrusts. I kiss his feather lips sliding my tongue between them, my tongue does a sweet dance for dominance.

Sasuke POV-

My member is about to burst! His kiss is as sweet as honey. His thrusts shake my body with such a pleasing force. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck digging my fingers Into his shoulders, I moan against his warm mouth. I let my seed spill out of me all over his chest and hand. I pull away, "A-ahhh!" "S-Sasuke yes!" He thrusts one last time with such force it shakes the table I wince slightly and bite into his neck and his seed a bursts into my hole, I feel it slowly leek from me. I've never felt anything so delicious. I pant holding him close to my trembling form. "I-i love you so much Itachi" I whisper into his ear. His breath is heavy and warm "I've n-never loved anyone, as m-much as I love you Sasuke" his voice is soft and trembling with such emotion he barries his head in the nape of my neck. All I can do is hold him and kiss his hair. "Let's eat now, I know your hungry for food now, one apatite down, one more to go " I smile brightly at him looking deep I to his eyes.

Itachi POV-

His eyes are bright and lively, he is so adorable. "Yes, let's eat. I'll even cook for you." I kiss his nose and ruffles his hair as we get dressed. How could I ever ask for anyone better to love.


End file.
